


Night to Remember

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Protective Logan (X-Men)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Charles dreads his mother's Christmas party. Hiring someone to accompany him, and upset her, seems like a good plan. But Logan has his own ideas.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> This didn't go quite to plan - Logan kidnapped the plot. But I'm happy with the end result, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> The one in which Charles hires Logan to be his fake boyfriend at Sharon's Christmas party to just spite his mother. This "Logan" swears over Craigslist that he swears, smokes, and has no manners but oh shit he's hot. And kind. And protective, underneath that gruff exterior. And totally someone Charles could fall in love with. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

Charles groaned, trying to fight back the headache that was threatening. Today was a day he'd dreaded for months. A day he'd dreaded for years, if you could consider a recurring event as dreadable in its entirety. He'd hoped that this year at least he could have gotten out of it, but being away at university (even on another continent) was apparently not considered a sufficient reason to miss the annual Marko Christmas Gala.

Charles wasn't even sure why his mother insisted he attended - last year she had told him drunkenly that he was a trip hazard for the other guests, and then gripped the handles of his chair, and shoved him over to the wall, stopping only when Charles used his telepathy to move her away.

He'd been able to retreat then, and spent the next few days being criticised for ruining what should have been a special event by hiding away.

He'd promised himself that this year would be different.

This year, he was going to be the one in control.

The idea had been a joke from his friend Hank, who had said if he wasn't busy with his own family, he would have come along as Charles's plus one, just so that they could observe how his mother reacted to her son bringing home a man covered in blue fur. 

At the time, Charles had laughed, saying he wouldn't want to inflict his mother on anyone. But the thought had lingered. If his mother was going to embarrass him like that, treat him as a burden and an embarrassment, he saw no reason why he should try and behave. He found himself growing more and more convinced that the correct solution to his mother's behaviour - the only solution - was to embarrass her more than she embarrassed him. To make sure he caused such a scene, that he would never again be invited to her parties.

He did his research. Thankfully, the party was a couple of days before Christmas, meaning that anyone who he did hire would be able to escape before the big day itself, if they so wished. He started looking online for the perfect man, one that he could bring along in order to cause maximum upset. It turned out there were more than a few people offering their services for this particular task. 

Charles knew he wanted to be careful - he refused to lose control to this newcomer. They had to be respectful about his chair, and willing to listen. And ideally, he wanted a mutant, just to really upset his mother.

The first guy he met was already thinking about how to rob the place, so that was an instant no. The second guy was just a little too angry, and Charles couldn't be sure his mother wouldn't say something that would make the guy lose his temper - in fact, he could almost guarantee she would do exactly that. He was almost ready to give up when he found another ad that caught his attention.

"Mutant for Hire: Need to horrify your relatives? I smoke, swear, and I can be rude as fuck to anyone other than kids. I have claws, and I'm happy to flirt with anyone. Rules: No major property damage. You sign a waiver. You pay the agreed amount even if your family never want to speak to you again."

That, alongside the photograph of the man in question, peaked his interest. He told himself it was his last chance - if this guy didn't work out, he'd just miserably endure another of his mother's parties. But he arranged a call to this guy - Logan, he said his name was, and Charles knew it was a lie but it suited him. They arranged to meet, and Charles cut straight to the chase.

"I'm Charles, and I'm a telepath. Do you mind if I take a look?" Sometimes that question was met with hostility. Charles was used to that, or curiosity. What he wasn't expecting was the man's casual shrug. 

"Sure, if you want to, Chuck."

Charles pushed past his surprise at the pet name and reached into his mind, aware of any potential danger - but there wasn't any. No plans to hurt him, or rob him. Amusement. Love, for a dark haired girl with claws just like his, who had been left with a friend for a few days. Nothing harmful. The man's mind was full of strong emotions, but it wasn't dark. He was opening up, not trying to hide. And it wasn't because he was desperate either. He just wanted to make a few extra bucks, and have fun doing it.

The man's mind felt welcoming. It hurt to pull away, but Charles managed and looked at him fondly. "Thank you. I have a few rules. Firstly, I don't want you to grab my chair, okay? I don't like it, and if you do I will freeze you with my telepathy in self defence."

"Okay." The guy shrugged. "I'm not gonna."

"Thank you." Charles murmured, almost shocked by how easily he said it, and Logan frowned, leaning in.

"You okay, Chuck?"

"Not really." Charles admitted, feeling ashamed. This entire scenario was his idea. He didn't get to panic now that he was putting it into play. "I don't want to go to the party. It's... it's awful. My mother makes it clear she is embarrassed by my wheelchair, my stepbrother... well, I'm scared he'll hit me. I thought... maybe... Maybe it'd be okay if there was someone there with me, but... I'm worried I'm just going to break down."

"You really want to embarrass your mother?" Logan grinned at him, and there was something in that smile that helped Charles feel a bit calmer. He nodded, fighting down the shaking that threatened.

"How about we do something else. Forget about me coming along and causing chaos. Ruin her evening by showing her her event isn't even worth your time. Have some fun."

"She'll be angry with me."

"Let her be." Logan grinned. "You got to stay there?"

"I can...I mean, I'm meant to, but I could hire a hotel room or-"

"Nah." Logan stared at him. "You can come spend Christmas with me and my kid. If you want to. Laura's a brat but she's great, and... well, I cook a damn good roast turkey."

Charles stared at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Course I fucking am. You want me to go along, cause a scene, make a mess and piss off your family, I'm down for that. But I'm looking at you Chuck. And you look... you look pretty shit. Pretty damn scared, and you are trying to play by their rules when it sounds like they don't give a shit about you. And... it ain't a time for that. Come on. Come with me, meet my little girl, and you'll have a good night. Proper fun, not the bullshit they want you to have."

Charles swallowed. It was strange - he'd always dreaded his mother's parties. They'd felt unavoidable, awful, looming over him. And yet Logan was offering him an alternative. A chance to be free. He swallowed. He had his own bank accounts. He didn't need to spend every day terrified. He wasn't a scared child any more.

He took a deep breath and nodded, and Logan reached across and squeezed his hand.

"You ain't gonna regret it."

Charles didn't regret it. Not that day, when he and Logan spent all night talking about their pasts. And not on the day of his mother's party, when he was curled up on a couch with Logan beside him. And not on Christmas itself, as he watched Laura's face shine with joy as she opened up a toy firetruck.

He didn't regret it the year after, either, when the three of them were in England on holiday. Or the year after that, when he attended his mother's party, with his husband and step-daughter by his side, weathering their stares, knowing he'd carved his own path.

He'd won. He'd made his own family, and yes Logan pissed his mother off, but that wasn't why he was there. He was there for Charles. Charles had never expected anyone to be there for him. But in time, he got the hang of it, just like he'd be there for his daughter and his lover. The year after that, there wasn't an invite for him, but he was too swept up in his real family to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you've enjoyed it! It means a lot.


End file.
